


The Unveiling

by Em_Jacques



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Biting, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Choking, Forced Exhibitionism, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Ren Toying with Hux, Ren Toying with Reader, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jacques/pseuds/Em_Jacques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself accosted in Kylo Ren's private rooms by the nefarious General Hux, who's intentions are very much dishonorable. A bare-headed Kylo appears and your heart's fate is sealed.  He proceeds to defend you, dote upon you, and confuse you with loving pet names while he forces Hux to watch (and then some;) all to prevent this situation from reoccurring, of course.  The two of you play this game to shame the General, but once it's over Ren is finished being your knight in black armor.  He took off the mask for you, and he's going to make sure you see exactly who you belong to.<br/>Hux's sexual involvement is super minor; I don't even consider it a threesome.  Moreso he plays an involuntary witness and...forced imbiber of the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one of this is a little slow, I apologize, but I have so many other fics I'm set to write on the KR/Reader vein I wanted to start establishing some consistent universe environment. Also I hate Hux in a volatile kismessitude kind of way and really see him as a point of common disdain between KR and the Reader. Fuckin weasel. Chapter two will be posted sometime this week as I'm just finishing up some editing and consistency issues; tags will be adjusted to encompass my trademark foul-mouthed Kylo Ren. I'm toning the filth back just a teeny bit on this fic but ch2 will still be smut-tastic, so fret not.

Kylo Ren’s rooms took some adjusting to in order to appreciate. Large double doors opened into a spacious hallway leading directly to a living room, complete with several cozy sofas and tables surrounding a central open coal pit. The first night you spent here, neck chained smartly to one iron leg of that pit, it glowed warm and bright with embers you were certain he was going to burn you with. Thinning grey carpets covered most of the floor, those areas least travelled peeking through with the concrete of the Base’s design. To be honest you were intrigued by the scheme of it all; black on grey on silver throughout the rich fabric of furniture and drapes, elaborate banners embroidered with the symbol of the First Order, a smaller but equally as intricate tapestry of Darth Vader hanging in the library. The back wall of this main room was entirely glass, thick paned and run through intermittently with iron support bars. Generally you found the place a little dark, charcoal walls eagerly swallowing the light from generously spaced sconces, but during the day when the sun reflected bright off the snowy slopes his room glowed with a rich comfort.

To the left was the library that also doubled as a small art studio, which led into a more corporate looking office where Kylo spent a decent amount of time attending to Base affairs. You spend a lot of time in the library, tentatively picking through his books, always sure to put them back exactly where they were once you were done. You once pulled down a book with a blank binding, thinking it may have been an obscure manuscript, and found it full of handwritten notes. Poems, more precisely, but the initials ‘K.R.’ scrawled messily at the bottom of the single page you read threatened you into respecting that privacy. Blank sheets of rag paper and canvases were piled on shelves in a somewhat organized matter, but your curiosity wasn’t strong enough to overpower your fear so you left other piles of half-finished works untouched. Only one small painting hung on the wall. It wasn’t signed, disappointingly enough, but it gave you a sense of security while you read. Abstract smears of charcoal and thickly peaked paints formed the brooding visage of a young man, a pale man with half his face acutely shadowed in darkness and half accented harshly with overexposed highlights. Broken strands of what you believed was meant to be hair ran across his forehead, fallen from the shiny textured black around the face, and dark brown eyes peered from exaggerated sockets. They looked at you no matter where you stood in the room, not angry or sinister, but determined. He reminds you of an older boy you were in love with back when you were small, who wore a leather jacket and brought you treats whenever he came to do chores for your parents. The memory always makes you smile. You seriously wonder if Darth Vader painted the piece, if that was why it was the only real painting in Kylo’s rooms, but you can’t imagine asking him to verify. Perhaps he would be flattered, you muse. Or he might think you were mocking him and slash it through with his lightsaber. You suppose you don’t need to know the artist to appreciate the image.

Kylo Ren’s bedroom, and by extension your bedroom, was massive. Branching off the right of the living room it also closed with large double doors, secured with a key code he gave you your second day in his care. The windows along the far wall matched those in the living room but were perpetually hung with layer upon layer of sheer grey curtains, dimly obscuring any determined ray from outside. Several large dressers rested against their various walls, along with cabinets you had never opened. You know it’s irrational to fear a cabinet or its contents, but couldn’t bring yourself to peek inside just yet; any number of torturous devices of any nature could hang within. Or they could just be filled with the wooly comforts of Kylo’s impressive cloak collection. Your cabinet is a smallish bone colored one with handles you think are crafted from actual bones. You don’t think about it too much, and just appreciate him providing you with a decent wardrobe at all.  
The bed sits centered against the wall opposite the doorway, spanning wide and low across the floor. When you sit on the edge your feet rest flat on the carpet, which for some reason, you find very refreshing. Much like the curtains in his bedroom, the bedclothes are layers of thin, tightly woven sheets and blankets, piled high and soft and littered with worn velvety pillows. Are they old, you wonder, or does he just wear them down quickly with the weight of his ridiculous height? Regardless, and regardless of the activities it has come to represent, the comfort of this bed damn near makes up for all your hardships.  
You never really see him use the bathroom, a lavish expanse of bone colored marble and fixtures that match your cabinet. He’s always up before you and sleeping after you it seems, not granting you the pleasure of seeing him fully naked and flushed from a shower. The deep sided jet tub was one of your new favorite haunts, however, which you quickly utilized after Captain Phasma sent a benevolent welcome basket of bubble bombs and scented oils that made you cry. She may be a warrior of impeccable caliber, but she seemed to recognize you were not. 

 

It was this tub you had just emerged from, wrapping yourself in an oversized towel and throwing your closet full of new clothes about until something spoke to you. Boots echoed slightly with a heavy tread in the living room, far too quick and even to be Kylo. When you peek around the doorway the pinched red faced of Hux fills your view.

“General!” You shriek in surprise, turning quickly into the bedroom. “Just a moment, Sir, I’ll get appropriate.” Something feeling modest catches under your hand and you tug it up quickly to get dressed. You pull the fabric over your head, relieved this new dress is longer than the ones Ren usually leaves in your cabinet. Hux’s weasely voice reaches your ears and you turn to see him in the doorway, smirking. Your cheeks burn in embarrassment. 

“Please, don’t bother on my behalf.” He begins to walk slowly from the doorway and you plant your feet in false confidence. 

“Master Ren isn’t here at the moment, Sir, if you’ll wait in the main room he’s bound to come by sooner or later, or if it’s urgent you can contact him from the command desk…” you trail off and just sort of look at him blankly. He stops a few paces in front of you, expression calm, hands behind his back.

“Of course he’ll come by, dear. With a delectable treat like you waiting in his rooms, I’m slightly amused he doesn’t spend more time…in the bedroom.” He moves fast, reaching out and spinning you to trap you tightly with your back against his chest.

“Hux!” You screech in panic, wriggling automatically despite your arms being pressed to your sides. Voice breaking slightly in timbre you plead. “General, what are you doing! Hux, stop, he’ll know you were here! Let me go…”

He gropes you above your dress and your skin crawls. The slither of his pink hands over your hips to brush your thighs makes you cringe into yourself and you pull away against his grasp. It’s futile, it would seem, as his deceivingly strong arms don’t budge their hold.

“Oh no no, he won’t know at all. You see, after we’re done teaching the brat to share his toys, I’m going to go out there and harass him into a rage. He’ll never notice the bit of presence that might linger. Then you’re going to bathe again, and keep your pretty, mouth, shut.” Your yell is cut short as he tosses you roughly onto the floor, on you in a second. 

“No!” you scream, hitting at him with whatever part of your arms you manage to break from his grasp, twisting your hips, trying to knee him. “Get off! Get off me Hux, fuck…stop!” Your heart is racing with dread, thundering in your ears, and your breaths seem to echo in the struggle. He bats your arms away, uses his knee to keep a leg down; he’s trying to get your wrists in one hand while his cringing voice cuts your skull.

“You cannot make demands of ME! I make demands of YOU!” he snarls cruelly down at you, mocking you. “’Master Ren, Master Ren…’ I hear you, you know, I see you. You think nobody sees when he knocks you into a supply closet in the navigation bay, or when he drags you into the unoccupied Trooper barracks? This ship has surveillance, you foolish whore!”

Fear grips your chest tight, and tears creep into your eyes. Your body is on autopilot. The hits you land aren’t registering, and you cry out unformed words in panic. His fingers feel cold and clammy on your breasts, and you hear yourself shouting in protest. Eyelids shut tight, you desperately try to tuck your knees up to your chest, mouth pursed tight against his leech of his tongue. The two of you scuffle shortly like this, and you crack your eyes open in preparation to gasp for air.  
A silhouette mars the clean beam of sun shining through the doorway. Tall and ominously black in contrast to the light around it, the edges are blurred with your tears and panic. You blink furiously, lungs burning, trying to clear your vision while the person moves closer; it only takes a moment for you to realize its Kylo. Or at least, you pray it is, as this person isn’t wearing a helmet. Whimpering, you can’t tear your gaze away when he moves close enough for you to make out his features. 

Disbelief and utter calm wash over you, stilling your heart with the unshakable assurance that you are safe. He’s looking right at you, finger pressed to his lips to shush you like you’ve seen his pale face a million times, like the dark eyes flashing bright at you and thick black waves stuck unceremoniously back from his forehead aren’t supposed to shock you. You stare, mouth opening in surprise, and Hux hisses down on you instantly. His voice is muted to you distracted as you are by the utterly unexpected wave of devotion that comes crashing when you stare at Kylo Ren’s idyllic face.

“’Master Ren, huh? It’s Master Hux now, needy slut. Say it.”

Kylo raises his arm casually behind you, palm open over the hilt of his lightsaber, one eyebrow arched quizzically while his full lips smirk the tiniest of questions at you.  
This is your call, you realize. He’s playing with you, letting you tell him when you want him to step in. You struggle furiously under Hux, kicking with renewed confidence. 

“NO!” You spit up at Hux, saliva sharply hitting his cheek. He pauses, hand leaving his belt to slowly wipe his face. With a growl he punches down hard at you, and you narrowly avoid it by digging your ear into your shoulder. His fist glances your cheek and slams into the floor. 

“SAY IT!” he roars, and you cringe at the outburst. Opening your eyes, you lock gazes with Kylo who’s quivering with anger; you’re equally amazed by both his beauty and his self-control this afternoon. You smile at him just a little before relaxing submissively onto your back.

“I’m ready, Master,” you say calmly, and you know he can feel the trust in your force. That the words are his.

Hux’s eyes flash with victory for a brief moment, then the nightmarish crack and deep, electric thrum of Kylo’s lightsaber fills the silence. Your stomach flips and a shock runs down to your toes. Hux is frozen, the blade’s wild flickers at his neck lighting nervous beads of sweat as they roll down his temples. 

“I’m here, princess,” Kylo responds, his tone low and expectant and your heart is too overwhelmed to process what is happening. That powerful, perfect god called you a princess. “You heard her, Hux. My base, my soldiers, my Force, my rooms. Even you are technically mine, Hux. Remember that when you give orders.”

“Ren-!” he begins to exclaim, but a thick hum of power slams through him as Kylo’s empty palm waves forward. It lifts him swiftly off you and throws him against bare wall where he hangs immobile, shocked and angry, shirt unbuttoned and generally looking outraged.

“I’d suggest that perhaps even you call me master, Hux, but I prefer the term come from someone whose company is a bit more enjoyable.” He pulls you to him so you’re kneeling at his side, silencing his lightsaber, and strokes your hair down to your cheek with the no longer threatening hilt. The kind look of affection across his face when he glances down to you masks fury, and you can see it hovering right beneath the surface. His jealous rage waiting to emerge at a single provocation. You kiss the side of his thigh. You want to make him look like a god in front of Hux. Kylo speaks down to you with a sweet tone, stroking your hair absently.

“Tell me, princess, do I give you everything you need here on Star Killer Base? Are you happy, is your life as my pet satisfying? Tell me everything, princess. Reading it in you isn’t the same as hearing it from your sweet lips and I’d like a little serenade.”

The confusion you feel is deepened with every word. He’s never this nice to you, never doting, and your mind is reeling as that handsome face shows you such compassion. Staring up at him, you think he must be acting. This has to be for Hux, to make Hux jealous or feel small or powerless after his transgression. Honestly you don’t care; Kylo Ren showed you his face, and if his perfect voice keeps calling you a princess you are going to melt from the intensity of it all. You kiss his thigh again.

“Your praise is all I ever need, Ren.” His expression doesn’t change, so you continue without apprehension. “The touch of your hand is finer than any gown, the bruises you give me are richer than any jewels. My existence is to please you in any manner you see fit. You give me every luxury, I am devoted to you. I’m yours, Ren.” Your eyes widen when you feel his Force delve into you, searching. 

“There’s no way a sniveling brat like you managed to train her that well!” Hux manages to hiss through his teeth despite being restrained. Blood pulses at his temples and he’s sweating with bound exertion. Kylo gives a low grunt of disagreement.

“Hhm. Princess, did you know that Hux prefers his slaves to have clean, virgin mouths?” He presses the edge of his lightsaber’s hilt against your lips and you part them eagerly, a terrified thrill running cold down to your toes considering the unstable beam that emits from that end. “I think it’s because his own spews a constant deluge of shit. Now of course your beautiful lips already belong to me, but perhaps seeing them sullied will cure Hux of his infatuation with you.” Your tongue traces the hollow edge of the hilt. The hand holding Hux drops and the General crumples unceremoniously in a heap on the floor, face torqued to look at Kylo.  
“Move and I’ll let her run you through with my saber,” Kylo warns.

He sighs, shedding cloak and belted vest, moving to sit on the foot of his low bed. You shuffle over to him on your knees and work to remove his boots. The straps are stiff in your fingers, but months of practice have made your movements deft and when you have his feet freed of their leather confines you kiss the tops over his socks. “Not that kind of sullied, princess,” he says, nearly chuckling, turning your face up to his. A finger traces the outline of your parted lips while his other hand quickly unfastens his pants, and his eyes are so full you want to cry. If you were under the misconception that your soul was yours to keep secret, his probing gaze quickly corrected the notion. Nothing he wanted to see could be hidden from him and you read it in his face; you were bared and open from the moment he scooped you from the dust.  
He stands to push his pants down a bit and rests one knee on the mattress behind him. Hux makes a scoff of disgust, being forced to look at Ren’s erection, and when you begin to kiss hot, sloppy kisses along the shaft you hear him growl in disapproval. 

“You’re mistaken. I never had to train this one, General,” Kylo informs him, gathering your hair back gently in a broad fist, delicately smoothing strands from your face while you lavish his cock. “Maybe you anticipated something different when you tossed her at my feet, but she’s only ever been loyal to me. Mine before she even knew me, isn’t that right?” he questions rhetorically down to you. You delve over him in response, sucking eagerly, until you can’t anymore barely over halfway. Warm hands rub your head and hold it in place while you adjust, and you feel the rumble of satisfaction in his chest. You open as wide as you can with your teeth in check and moan as you rub a few quick, short bobs to slicken him before swallowing thickly to choke on his remaining inches. 

Saliva pools around his base and smears along your lips. He holds you there for a moment, until your eyes start to water, then slides you slowly off his length.

“Disgusting!” Hux snarls, lips curling down and fists balling on the floor. He’s practically vibrating with rage and jealousy, no doubt a churning stomach as well. The sudden crack of his voice startles you and you smack a balancing hand to the hard curve of Kylo’s hip. You look up at him, eyes wide and apologetic, but he closes an open palm over your hand to cover it against him. 

“Repeat the motion, princess,” he orders you, sliding your hand up to rest under his shirt on the firm expanse of his abdomen. You take him down again, still and choking at the base for a few long seconds, before pulling off affectionately, setting a rhythm. “Perfect…so beautiful…” his voice is low and soothing. You continue for a while like this, Kylo stroking you and showering you with unworthy compliments while he fucks your mouth. It’s turning you on so much, feeling the heavy slide of his unforgiving arousal across your tongue, the crush of his kempt base against your nose when he pushes you down to swallow his length. Even the smell of his slicked skin, rich with lust, heats your core and you can’t help but sink deeper into your kneeling position. Your dress isn’t doing much to cover your bare core exposed as it is by the involuntary, eager tilt of your hips. Hux can probably see every flushed curve of you, but you are too involved with your task to care; Ren comes above all else.  
Eventually the burning in your lungs causes you to break rhythm so you reach up to stroke his shaft while you recover, but he takes it himself instead.  
“Just your mouth,” comes the order, whispered in the lilting tone you know well. He slides a hand over your shoulder to rub across your back while you suck, pulling up slightly at your dress to hike it up farther. His breath catches in excitement when you whine around him and he pumps his hand harder.

“It’s good to be Master, it’s so fucking good. Look, Hux, isn’t this incredible?” Kylo smooths your hair back pointedly to accentuate your mouth, the lewd profile you two make exposed to the General. 

“You’re a foul brat,” hisses Hux from the floor, lips curling in disdain. “You’re master of nothing! That whore is just terrified, who wouldn’t be?”

His words go unheard as Kylo is nearing his finish and closed to everything except your face. You wrap your lips around his wide tip and suck hard, rolling your tongue on the underside to coax him along. Under your palm his stomach heaves with his breaths and you can feel his heartbeat solid and strong.

“Open, princess.”

You obey, opening wide, cheeks slick with pre-come and spit, wearing a blissful expression as you stare up at his face. You’re going to see him finish, see his face when he orgasms for the very first time and you can barely contain the thrill. He does, and you’re flushed with a whole new level of arousal yourself when he fills your mouth. Those full lips part slightly to groan and gasp, and his thick brows furrow while his legs shake with the effort it takes to stand. As per usual you don’t swallow the spurts that paint your tongue, letting it fill your mouth, only closing your lips when he’s finished pulling the last residual dregs over you and your prize threatens to spill down your chin. You dig your nails gently into his skin, more from desperation to feel him closer than anything else.  
He pulls his knee from the bed and dips down onto the floor to hover over you. One finger traces the sticky curve of your closed lips; he holds his face inches form yours, breathing heavy and hot against you. The scent of him is overwhelming coupled with your mouthful of cum, and your heartbeat floods your ears. Your eyes squeeze shut when he looks at you. You can’t handle this feeling of sheer belonging when he envelopes you so completely.

“I think Hux deserves a kiss for his good behavior, princess,” Kylo whispers over you, lips brushing the junction of your jaw and ear. Your heart leaps at the suggestion. Eyes cracking to gauge the severity of it, you see his eyebrow cocked in challenge. Again, your choice is disguised as a command. The way these orders compel you to obey, you wonder if he really thought it would be a choice at all for you; no, is the obvious answer. The leader of the Knights of Ren missed nothing. Every question he asked or suggestion he made, he already knew the answer to.  
Hux will never set foot in your rooms again after this, and your loyalty will never be questioned. 

Kylo Ren’s eyes widen sharply, flashing in the beamed light, and he grips Hux in a tight Force-choke bringing him to his knees. The man sputters with anger and not a little bit of shame, judging from his tented pants-front no longer hidden behind a crouch. You crawl the few feet over to him and place tentative palms on his thighs, supporting yourself to reach his furious face. It’s impossible to ignore the thick press of Force Kylo is using to hold the man still, and you shake with its weight as well as the familiarity of a grip so purely Ren. A twinge of jealousy flicks you when you bring your full lips up to Hux’s pursed ones; you even want his rage all to yourself. You feel a focused heat at the back of your neck. His grip, on you now after feeling your silent plea, giving you more and more because tasting him, seeing him, pleasing him, feeling his grip in your hair, the roll of his name on your tongue when he makes you scream, it’s not enough. It’ll never be enough.

The General is yelling in protest behind his teeth, forced shut, but your press your lips to his regardless. Leaning on his legs to steady yourself, you push your tongue between them unto you feel his and delve sharply to slide Kylo’s mess between the two of you. Sweat pours down his cheekbones and his collar is drenched. It’s obvious he’s been struggling the whole time in futile resistance, but now he has no more strength to resist you. Slowly, you caress his lips with yours and run your cum-laden tongue throughout the cavern of his mouth until your own is clean, sliding in deep until Kylo Ren is all you both can taste. You lap small, quick strokes around his lips like the two of you are both reveling in a shared secret. It’s hard to tell under the ferocity shining through but you think you see Hux’s eyes watering. Tears? You certainly hope. 

“Princess…” Kylo’s amazed voice breaks through to you and you pull away from Hux instantly, settling back to rest over your feet while you kneel. Hux sits immobile, no longer writhing in protest, eyes closed for a brief moment. The peaceful expression is quickly erased when Kylo adjusts his invisible grip to wrench his arms behind his back, and addresses the General. “I see you here again and I make good on my threat with the saber. She’ll never hide from me or deny me, General, as you can see. Now leave.” Hux is dragged across the floor, coat and vest trailing after, and dumped in a growling heap outside the bedroom doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's finally here, the second installment! I'm not completely satisfied with this one but that's alright. There are more titillating works on the horizon.  
> KR and the reader play out the aftermath of Hux's intrusion.

The doors slam shut. You kneel blankly on the floor and stare at his back, questions and confusion racing in your mind.  
The whole situation is a little too surreal for you to react to yet. Kylo is facing the doors, hand finally lowered, and you stare at his thick hair grazing the back of his neck. More than anything you want to twist your fingers in those locks. He’s breathing hard as if battling exhaustion but you know he can do so much more before wearing out; you wish you could read him as easily as he can read you.

“It’s a self-portrait,” you say.

He turns abruptly to glare at you. The scathing look is burning with fury and fear grips your heart tight, but you can’t turn away. 

“Did I ask for you to speak?” His words are thrown sharp and hard at you. This doesn’t make sense, this sudden change of tone has you reeling. He repeats himself, this time in an angry shout that makes you cringe. “DID I ASK?”

Words tumble from your mouth thoughtlessly in defense.

“In the library, the man is you…You were right there all along, it never even crossed my mind.” You look at your hands, between your thighs on the floor. How could you not have guessed? “Are you upset with me? You don’t call me princess, you’ve never said that before. You were so nice.” Incomprehension fills your face and you follow his gaze as he walks slowly towards you, glowering down menacingly. Thick bangs hood his eyes and you swear dark force radiates around him when he moves. You choke a sob down. “Your helmet…how could I even imagine you were so…you’re irresistible.” Tears prick your eyes. He stands directly in front of your kneeling body, and you’re seized with the dark, monotone threat of his words.

“Do I not fuck you well enough?”  
Fear pours over you. You’re frozen looking up, and even through the palpable mixture of dread and rage you’re so happy you were given to him. “Is that why you let Hux in? Is that why you let that MONGREL into MY rooms?” He roars at you, letting out a heavy breath and shoving his three center fingers roughly into your mouth. You relax your face so he can push down the back of your tongue, so he has room to crook the digits and rub harshly along your roof and cheeks. He pulls drool and his cum from your mouth and with it, your response.

“He was already in, I had taken a bath and he was already in the room. I didn’t open the door, he was already here…” you pant, wiping your lips with the back of your hand.

“Enough.” He silences your next thoughts. He drops to his knees so his face hovers hot in front of yours, eyes looking down to your wet lips, voice gravely. “I don’t care. I know for a fact nobody else will make you cum after me.” His eyes flick up to yours, predatory and hot, and your breath catches. “I can see every goddamned nerve light on fire when I touch you.” Teeth close hard at the end of your collarbone, over your shoulder, and in that moment every nerve does burn. You scream in pleasure, crying his name every time he sinks them in anew. He sucks at the broken capillaries, deepening the bruises and speaking between marring small expanses of your chest. “All you’ve ever wanted was someone to open you up and tear you apart. So lonely, starving for someone to knock you down and torture your clit of a body until you break down and cry. You’ve begged for me since you were nine.” 

“Please,” you whisper, crushed under the weight of his Force moving through you. The immaterial power feels like him; it makes you throb for him to fill you with his body. 

“Get on all fours,” he orders darkly. Heart thundering, you obey, turning away from him to lay your palms on the floor. “You never needed to be trained,” his melancholic voice tells you, “you’ve always been a desperate, hungry princess, aching to be turned into a sobbing slut.” Kylo’s bare chest presses down on your back and he kisses hard at the back of your neck. It quickly turns to bites and suckles sure to bruise and you bow your head, moaning as he travels slowly down your spine. “You were ruined the very moment I got you, when I pried your lips open on the living room floor and made you drink until you threw up a stomachful of my cum.” Light fingertips drag down your cleft and probe until they find your clit, near immediately. He rubs small circles and whispers heavy words against your neck. “Do you remember how hard I had to work to get you open for me? How long it took? I played with your pussy for fucking ever, pushing my fingers in you, forcing you wider, trying to get you warm enough so I wouldn't really damage you. You were crying my name out like a curse before I was even inside and I had to choke you or you’d have screamed yourself hoarse. Have you ever heard the term ‘size queen’ before, princess? Answer.”

“No, Ren,” you whisper immediately, eyes squinted shut while pleasure twists with every stroke of his fingers. It’s true, but you already love the term coming from his lips.

“It’s part of what you are. You’re never going to be satisfied without feeling the burn of someone forcing their way inside you, stinging and making you bleed and not stopping until there is no more you to fill up. That’s exactly what I’ve made you, isn’t it?” He rises from the floor, grasping your upper arms hard enough to bruise and shoving you onto the mattress easily. He climbs over you on his knees, pushing down his pants then tugging your dress over your head as he speaks.

“That’s all it took to make you my whore. Just had to whisper pretty words in your ear and choke you, had to pet your back while your body broke around my cock. Look at you now. Begging to fuck yourself on my fingers even as your face is wet with my cum and sweat.” His hands pin your wrists at your sides and he bites down over a rib just under your breast. High sighs of pain flit out from you whenever he clamps down, but they quickly turn to moans and gasps of arousal when he laves the burn with his tongue. You roll your body softly under him. His hot erection slides between your thighs and you part them as much as you can with his knees around you. “Very flattering…” he adjusts to accommodate you, resting his knees between yours and spreading them farther. “But I did suspect you’d beg like a bitch when the helmet came off.”

He presses forward slowly, not as well slicked as usual and you pull your wrists under his grasp at the painful intrusion. 

“…fuck,” you gasp breathlessly. Smiling, he’s smiling down at you; wickedly, like a man exacting long awaited revenge, and you feel your throat constrict free of touch when he’s seated fully inside you. Sometimes in the dark you felt what you were sure was a smile or smirk, teeth bared to snarl threats into your skin, but seeing the expressions firsthand made you weak. He sets a steady pace pulling nearly out before filling you again, pausing or snapping thrusts to accentuate his point.

“This is exactly what you wanted. Someone bigger and so much higher than you to push their fingerprints all over your body and claim you hard. You like it cruel and hot, and you dream of being someone’s filthy whore. Not just someone; not you, or your needy cunt. You’ve never been so hot in your life as when you saw Kylo Ren take his helmet off.” He rocks his head from side to side at the last accusation, his words lilting in condescension. Despite the Force grip on your throat you do manage to breathe a little, enough to give whimpers and cracked groans when his words make you pulse with arousal. He’s exactly right. Maybe it was a trick of the Force or a syndrome, but since your capture there was never a point it wasn’t him you ached for. 

“Do you like seeing me now, thinking of me taking you from your home and locking you in my rooms? Turning you into a proper Dark Side slut? Only a born slut would let a murderer in a mask make her come until she screeaamed…” 

He drives harder into you, wrapping your hair in his fingers to turn your face into the sheets, biting along the curve of your jaw. His nails drag harshly up your wrist in his other hand, leaving angry marks before bringing your hand up to get pinned at shoulder level as he adjusted his balance. The spread of your knees is making your hips ache beneath his weight, and your breath is driven from you in labored sighs with every thrust. Hand tight in your hair, he arches, tensing that sculpted core to keep every inch of himself seated in you. 

“Ohh, babydoll…” he gasps lowly, eyes flicking up and widening as you tighten around his girth, squeezing him. He pulls your face straight to look up into his. The intensity of his wide gaze and bared teeth scares you a little, but you adore the way his mouth accentuates his commands. 

“Look at me, look at my face. Tell me who you’re a slut for. Who’s fucking you right now?” He remains still, staring wildly down at you.

You whine, struggling to breathe and remain calm while you completely encase his member. With your own body beating so hot around him, burning with the pain of accommodation and thrill of having every sensitive area inside you constantly assailed, it’s difficult to form an answer. You try to roll your hips in an effort to make him move, but he holds your body more firmly beneath him, lips curling in an expectant smirk. Blinking tears against his overwhelming presence, you gasp out your response.

“Kylo Ren!” 

A quick retreat and harsh thrust to fill you again, and his lips are on yours immediately. He kisses you, passionate and wet, drinking in your desperate mewls. Pulling away, he growls against your ear.

“And who is allowed to fuck you?” 

You hesitate for a brief second, contemplating. 

“Anyone you give permission to, Ren.”

Kylo’s entire body tenses at your answer. A deep groan rumbles up from his throat and you can smell the hot pant of his breath ghosting over your skin. 

“No,” he says, as though to himself, “yes, you’re correct, but no.” He hoists himself off of you to sit back on his heels and you frown, protesting the sudden vacancy he leaves. “Come kneel in front of me, let me see your body.” Rising up on your elbows, you awkwardly move to obey, facing him. Your heaves are less than seductive but he doesn’t seem to mind, and takes your hips in his grip with both hands. Holding your arms limply at your sides feels silly but you aren’t sure what else to do with them when he leans forward to kiss down your sternum. Of course, he knows.  
“Put your hands in my hair. You’re allowed to touch me.” He whispers against your skin seductively, and you instantly entwine your fingers through his wavy locks. Soft kisses steadily turn hard as he moves down your torso, littering your skin with light shadows while he speaks. “I’m the only one. You’re my possession to play with and share as I see fit, but I’m the jealous type. Only me.” 

Thighs trembling slightly under his warm lips, you caress your fingers along his scalp. You nod and push him harder against your skin.  
“Thank you, Kylo…” you move to sit over his thighs, wrapping your arms around his neck as leverage. With your palms at his temples you smooth back the silky mop in your fingers, turning up his face. It’s impossible to stare into his eyes, but unthinkable to turn away from them. You lower yourself to take him in completely, moaning happily and grasping him close to press your cheek to the warm brush of hair. With his arms wrapped tight around your waist the two of you set a solid rhythm. It feels like you’ve never had so much yourself pressed against him before, and the emanating heat of his body and Force seems to flow directly through your skin. He traces his hands up your back to wrap over top of your shoulders, and presses you more solidly against his chest to increase the pace. Lust courses through you with the same flow of his power, every vein humming as Force radiates from the constant swell of him in your core. It takes everything you have to keep from crying when he begins to push you down by your shoulders to meet his thrusts. 

“I’ve always been inside you, doll,” he chokes out, “feel me?” A heavy wave pushes through you, accentuating his words, and you roll your head back to shriek his name while you ride it, and him. “I’m under your skin, forever. In your blood, in your heartbeat, in your every breath.” A fist of pleasure clenches in your belly when he sucks along the ridge of your throat. “You’ll carry me in your soul until you die…you’re stained dark with me through every part. This is what you live for. You’re mine. You’re flooded with me, and you’re always gonna need me.” 

You bite your lip, looking forward into his determined face. No smile or mocking grin meets your gaze; his eyes are dark and jaw is set tight, lips parting to gasp quietly every time he pulls your body harder onto him. His words ring in your heart and you surge with agreeance. Nodding your head and blinking out watery eyes, you relax your hips to let him move you more fully, no longer providing resistance when he snaps up into you.  
“Ren I need to come please…let me come for you. Please make me, Kylo,” you plead quickly as you melt against him.

“Hold onto me tight, babydoll,” he orders in a gravely whisper against your neck. You obey, locking your arms around his shoulders as best you can, the soft crush of your breasts hot against his chest and damp with sweat. He holds your hips and begins rolling his own to stroke deep inside you, rocking your bead against his pelvis when he brings the two of you together. “Scream for me. Scream when I make you come.”

Even if he hadn’t ordered it, you would have been helpless to stop his name from filling the corners of the room when your orgasm rocks you. Digging your nails into his muscled shoulder blades, you cling to him while you squeeze around the thick member between your thighs. Your back bows and you drape your head limply over him as you ride out your waves of pleasure, filling his ears with tear-filled groans. Kylo keeps still, letting you climax around him without distraction. He weaves his palm over the back your head into your hair and holds you until the tremors stop, other hand rubbing the small of your back. You relax, breathless and spent.

“I felt Hux’s presence the instant he set foot through the main doors, and came immediately,” he says softly, continuing to press you close. “Actually, I got here before he even backed you into my bedroom. There’s not a moment when you’re outside of my perception, babydoll.” Pulling back to look at him fully, you wipe your eyes on the back of your arm. He kisses your throat again. “Never worry about your safety, because I’m your only threat now. No matter where you are; on Base, on the Destroyer, no matter which planet I take you to; I’ll always see you.”

It’s as bizarre to hear him console you like this as it was to have him call you princess. You were terrified until you saw him standing in the doorway, but you never thought about how you might be subconsciously calling for him. The idea of being totally exposed to him and having no control over what he was reading scared you a little, and made you feel so much more naked than when he just stripped your clothes off. 

“Okay.” You squirm slightly, attempting to adjust his still punishingly erect cock inside you.

“Don’t be scared,” he tries to assuage your nakedness. “I feel it all, too. You may not have the ability to sense it like I can, but it goes both ways.” You’re comforted slightly, and smile warmly at him. 

“But why did you choose now to take your helmet off? I mean, and let me see you…going on even after Hux left...”

He grunts a short laugh, and surprises you by rising up on his knees with you held tight to him to lift you from the bed.  
“I know you like it when I'm rough, I wasn't lying earlier about all the things you've wanted. As for the helmet...you’ve been dreaming more about it recently, but you were getting me all wrong. Although I’m pleased to know you’d spread those greedy thighs for me even if I was disfigured.” He winks and your heart stops. “I wanted to see you struggle to keep it together during our little display for that fucking General, honestly. It’s good for you to have power in front of him, and acting like you’ve spent all this time knowing my face is great for accomplishing that. It means the two of you are equal in my eyes and he’ll hate it.”

You scowl at him, mock anger furrowing your brows.  
“Don’t use me for your little pissing matches, Kyl-!”

He cuts you off by slamming the both of you onto the bed, you on your back and him still lodged firmly between your now aching hips, limbs cradled around you.

“Daddy says watch your language, bitch,” he growls into your ear, biting kisses that creep downward as he begins a slow pace breaching your sensitive body. “I am not finished with you. Remember to scream for me, babydoll…I’m gonna show you just how easily I can tear you apart.”

 

And he does. First he uses his fingers to caress you until you’re dripping between them, then fucks you hard through your second orgasm. He toys with you, using his wide mouth to decorate you head to toe in bites and bruising kisses before shoving you higher up on the bed to lap at the flushed folds of your abused center. Petals shaped like his fingertips bloom on the insides of your knees from him holding your legs apart while you try to squeeze them shut around his ears. You pull his hair when he opens wide to eagerly drink down your third climax, tongue delving into you and drawing out more overworked screams. Somewhere during the course of it all you beg for him to stop, crying out pleas for mercy because you will surely break if he enters you again. Of course, he ignores you, continuing to force your numb body to bend and clench to his will until suddenly, after what feels like hours, he’s stopped. Kylo smooths the pillows out under you like they aren’t drenched in your sweat and tears, and you vaguely remember the warm push of his lips on yours before exhaustion claims you.


End file.
